


Paris

by parkimjin



Category: Monsta X (Band), VAV (K-pop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkimjin/pseuds/parkimjin





	

Minhyuk was sitting alone in the balcony of his room staring at the beach and stars ahead of him. He was there with Yoonho at a little break before the two get back to their schedules. Yoonho was gonna debut in a bit so the member were allowed to take a break before they got into the full swing for promos


End file.
